


Boyfriend

by artist_artists



Series: Distraction 'verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt overhears Sebastian say something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend

Kurt’s not supposed to hear it. He  _knows_ he’s not supposed to hear it, but he does, and it’s not like he’s eavesdropping, exactly, because Sebastian gave him a key to the apartment months ago, and all Kurt does is walk in the door like he always does.   
  
“You’ll be here late Friday night?” Kurt hears Sebastian say from the kitchen. Kurt assumes he’s on the phone with his dad, who has plans to visit this weekend. “Yeah, of course. And I was thinking we could go out to dinner on Saturday. I want you to meet my boyfriend.”   
  
Kurt doesn’t hear the rest of the conversation. He’s too caught up in that word -  _boyfriend_ \- to listen. Sebastian just called him his boyfriend. They’ve spent months avoiding the issue, keeping their relationship carefully undefined, and now, all of a sudden, Sebastian’s calling Kurt his boyfriend. Kurt wants to be annoyed, but… he’s Sebastian’s  _boyfriend,_ and it’s hard to be upset.   
  
Kurt’s sitting on the couch when Sebastian enters the room a few minutes later.    
  
“Hey,” Sebastian says, greeting him with a warm smile. “I didn’t hear you come in.”   
  
“It was just a few minutes ago,” Kurt replies. “You were on the phone. I didn’t want to bother you.”   
  
“Yeah, I was talking to my dad.” Sebastian takes a seat next to Kurt and leans in to give him a quick kiss. “You’re still free on Saturday to have dinner with us, right?”   
  
Kurt laughs. “Yes, Sebastian,” he says, full of fond exasperation. “You don’t have to keep asking me every day. I’m not going to make other plans.” He lifts an arm in invitation, and Sebastian curls in closer. “After all,” Kurt continues, his tone playful, “what kind of boyfriend would that make me?”   
  
Sebastian groans and buries his face in Kurt’s shoulder. “So you heard that, huh?”   
  
“I did,” Kurt confirms.   
  
“I didn’t know how else to describe you,” Sebastian explains. “I mean, this is my dad. I can’t tell him you’re a friend that I-”   
  
“Sebastian,” Kurt interrupts, “shut up. I didn’t say I didn’t like it.”   
  
“Well, of course you like it,” teases Sebastian. “I’m a catch.”   
  
Kurt rolls his eyes, but gives Sebastian an affectionate squeeze. “I could do worse.”   
  
“You  _have_ done worse,” Sebastian says, and laughs when Kurt smacks him. “What? I didn’t name names.”   
  
They sit together quietly for a moment, enjoying each other’s company. The last few weeks of the fall semester were upon them, and it had been a couple of days since they had found time to see each other. Kurt’s looking forward to winter break, when they’ll both be back in Ohio with no classes or jobs to come between them, and they can wake up together most mornings like they had over the summer. This time around, maybe Kurt can even introduce Sebastian to his family as his boyfriend. Kurt wonders if this boyfriend thing is something they should discuss. He doubts this will change anything, because lately they’ve been boyfriends in everything but name. They’re exclusive, they go on dates, and they’re not keeping it a secret anymore. Boyfriend is just a word. A  _good_ word, and a title that Kurt hasn’t held in a while. It feels nice.   
  
“Are you staying over tonight?” Sebastian asks eventually. “I know you have an early class, but…”   
  
“I’m staying,” Kurt says. “I feel like I haven’t seen my boyfriend in ages.”    
  
Kurt waits for Sebastian to make a joke, say something like  _well, maybe you should give him a call, then_ , but Sebastian just hums happily and says, “Good, because I wasn’t going to let you leave, anyway.”


End file.
